


The Glass Coffin

by MoonDayOwl



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Dracula ends up killing Alucard, Where the villains win, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDayOwl/pseuds/MoonDayOwl
Summary: Dracula killed his son, in a act of pure reflex. Such a mindless act, leaving immortal marks.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Glass Coffin

Alucard was dead.

Killed by his own father.

The cuts on Alucard’s throat, made by Dracula’s nails, bleeding non stop. The pool of blood just kept getting bigger and bigger until it reached Dracula’s boots. While that, the life disappeared on the eyes full of tears of his son. In a few seconds, Alucard was dead.

The son of Lisa Tepes was with her in Heaven.

Dracula dropped on his knees, slowly approaching the corpse. He hesitated, looking at his nails covered with the blood of his own son. His own blood. He couldn’t look at his boy’s dead body, but when he turned back, he saw Alucard again. Alucard as a baby, holding the curls of Lisa’s hair in that painting. The Tepes family, happy. Dracula had lived so much, but those times seemed to be older than any other. So distant. He could only remember the pain of seeing the dust that his wife had become, that painful year of planning his revenge on humanity and those few seconds that took for Alucard to die.

Dracula could only remember blood; drinking blood, crying blood, making people bleed, making his son bleed. 

Dracula’s life was nothing more but blood.

He picked up his boy’s body, taking a last look at Alucard’s old room, wishing time hadn’t moved and that they could’ve only lived the happy times. The Tepes family, forever alive and happy. 

Dracula walked through the castle, carrying his son’s body, leaving a trace of blood. He could hear the chaos in the main hall; the melody of the darkness of his mind. He walked through the castle, until he was in a large stone room with nothing more but a open coffin made of glass. Made for his son. He gently placed Alucard’s body inside of it, the blood of the wounds and tears made a layer on the bottom, like a mattress for Dracula’s child to rot. 

“Master Dracula, the Belmont and the Speaker were trapped in the catacombs. Would you like to kill them yourself?” One of the vampire generals says, waiting on the entrance of Alucard’s crypt. Dracula stayed in silence, crying over his son’s body. “Master Dracula?”

“ARE YOU BLIND!?” Dracula screams while dashing towards the general, grabbing his skull and beating it in the ground. “I KILLED MY BOY! I KILLED HIM!”

Dracula’s tears dripped on the general’s face paralyzed with fear. He tried to struggle, having Dracula’s fingers going deeper on his head.

“HE IS DEAD AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE GODDAMN BELMONT AND THE SPEAKER!? YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE VAMPIRE! WHAT ARE YOU BESIDES A VESSEL OF BLOOD? CONSTANTLY HUNTING FOR BLOOD OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE A STARVING PEASANT!” He hits the general’s head on the floor dozens of times, making another pool of blood. While the dead vampire fades away as dust, Dracula sobs, seeing nothing but blood and his family’s bodies, appearing over and over again on his empty and dark mind. 

“Humans... vampires... We are all the same: stupid creatures thirsty for blood, feeding ourselves with pain to cover our own. We are nothing but demons, and we are already in Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I am also writing a long fic about the other characters an what is going to happen with no heros left to stop Dracula and I will post it if people enjoy this one. Have a nice day and remember you are amazing :)


End file.
